the_blades_of_paradigmfandomcom-20200216-history
Casters Package Deals
The Mage Package Deal *Analyze: Style of Qi being utilized *Cramming *Knowledge Skill: Qi in Theory and Practice *Knowledge Skill: Schools of Qi *Knowledge Skill: Ley Lines and Places of Power *Knowledge Skill: One of choice, must be magic related *Knowledge Skill: One of choice, must be magic related *Languages: Two of coice at 2 points each *Literacy *WF: Common Melee Weapons *Package Disadvantages *Distinctive Features: Symbol of mage order, Not concealable, recognizable Total package Cost: 12 For D&D 3.5, Mages use the Wizard template with the following changes to class skills: Mages may select spells only beginning at lvl 5. Mages are researchers, not spell casters. Thie class skills are: Decipher Script, Gather Information, Knowledge: Arcana, Knowledge: The Planes, Profession of choice, Speak Language: Two of choice, and Use Magic Device. Elementalist Package Deal 5 Multipower: 30 points max, 3 Ultralots Max, Gestures Throughout, Only 1 Elemental Force Acrobatics Breakfall 15 Martial Arts to a total of 15 points wf: Common Martial Arts Melee Weapons Knowledge Skill: Order Philosophy Knowledge Skill: Qi -Package Disadvantages Distinctive Features: Monk, Concealable with Major Effort, Noticed -Total package Cost: 13 For D&D 3.5, Elementalists are treated as Monk/Sorcerer dual class with the following changes: They must select an elemental Domain: Earth, Air, Fire, or Water. They may only select spells of an elemental nature that is directly related to their Domain. For instance, an air Elementalist would have the Air Domain and only be able to select air or wind based spells. The Dabbler Package Deal 15 Multipower: 15 Active points, Maximum three ultraslots, Gestures throughout High Society Knowledge Skill: Qi Knowledge Skill: One of choice, must be magic related Language: One additional at rank 3 WF: Common melee weapons -Package Disadvantages 20 Wayward Effects: Multipower requires a Skill Roll of 11 or less. Failure means that the spell doesn't work or does something incredibly unexpected and random. -Total package Cost: 5 For D&D 3.5 the Dabbler is treated as a Sorceror. The Necromancer Package Deal 15 Multipower: 15 Active points, Maximum three ultraslots, Confined to Detects and detection type powers, must be related to the dead Forensic Medicine Interrogation Knowledge Skill: Qi Knowledge Skill: The world of the dead Streetwise WF: Common melee weapons -Package Disadvantages Reputation: Morbid profession -Total package Cost: 14 For D&D 3.5 the Necromancer is treated as a Sorceror limited to the Divination school. The Enchanter Package Deal 20 Multipower: 20 Active points, Maximum three ultraslots, confined to control High Society Knowledge Skill: Qi Language: One additional at rank 3 Language: One additional at rank 3 Oratory Seduction WF: Common melee weapons -Package Disadvantages Hunted: 8 Law-Enforcement, More Power, Extensive NCI, Severe -Total package Cost: 24 For D&D 3.5 the Enchanter is treated as a Wizard limited to the Enchantment school. Artificer Package Deal Multipower: 15 Active Points, Maximum Three Ultraslots Requires Foci Limitation Analyze: Magic item or tool Electronics Mechanics Professional Skill: One crafting skill of choice Weaponsmith Disadvantages: Distinctive features: member of Artificers Guild, Not Concealable, Noticed Total package Cost: 15 For D&D 3,5 the Artificer is treated as a Wizard with the following modifications: Artificers get the Craft Magic Arms and Armour, Craft Rod, Craft Staff, and Craft Wand feats automatically at lvl 1. They do not get the Scribe Scroll feat. Animist Class Package Multipower 15 active points three ultraslot maximum must be nature related *Animal handler one animal group of choice *KS: Local flora and fauna *AK: Region of choice *mimicry (animal noises) *riding *survival region of choice Package Disadvantages: (20) Social Limitation: Unfamiliar with city life. Total Class Package Cost: 4 For D&D 3.5, the Animst is treated as a Druid. Macabre Class Package Multipower 15 active points three ultraslots maximum must be relegated to Summon, Dispel, and Supress type powers KS: Methods of torture, KS: Poisons and toxins, Forensic Medicine, Interrogation, PS: related to death ( IE Taxidermist, Undertaker), Science Skill: Anatomy, WF: Common melee weapons. Package Disadvantages(15) Reputation: Evil caster -11 Total Class Package Cost: 16 For D&D 3.5 the Macabre is treated as a Wizard limited to the Necromancy school. Sorceror Class Package Multipower 30 active points two ultraslots maximum can only be Energy Blasts and associated Power Advantages. Analyze: Casting style, Demolitions, KS: Explosive compounds, Riding, Tactics, WF: Common melee weapons. Package Disadvantages: (15) Reputation, evil destructive caster -11. Total Class Package Deal: 4 For D&D 3.5 the Soceror is treated as a Sorceror limited to high damage spells.